


Malec

by Bisexual_Binger



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Race, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Binger/pseuds/Bisexual_Binger
Summary: Sweet malec fluff





	Malec

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic I've posted critisism is welcome, I'd like to improve my work.  
> Not beta'd and english is my second language

I was running as fast as I could. I could feel the sting of my feet slamming on the pavement. My legs and lungs where burning from effort. I heard a voice behind me. “run as you like shadowhunter. You are not going to stay in front of me for long.” I strained to walk even faster to stay in front of him. 

I could hear hi, he came close. How is that possible? I thought he didn’t have the ability to outrun me, I was taller then he was for Raziel’s sake.

I risked a glance behind me, to see how close he was coming. That was a mistake. I didn’t see the roots of the tree in front of me and tripped over them. I landed face-first in the dirt. I heard the footsteps behind me come closer and slowing down a bit as he came to stand over me. I turned around so I was lying on my back. I saw his face hanging over me.

“ are you okay?” he asked concerned. I looked up at him, and I smiled softly. “ yes Magnus, I’m fine.” I reassured him. He held out his hand to help me back up. I grabbed it and used it to haul myself to my feet again. I felt my elbow ache so I looked to see what it was. I saw a bit of blood, because of the scrape there, but before I could examine it I heard Magnus snap his fingers and the cut disappeared.

“you didn’t have to do that you know. I could have just used an iratze.” I told the warlock. Magnus looked up at me. “I know I don’t have to, but I wanted to.” He told me while he dusted of my clothes. I smiled down at him lovingly. “ What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?” I asked him softly.

His eyes met mine and he smiled bashful. “You didn’t have to do anything to get me. I’m yours and you are mine. Nobody can convince me you are not worthy of having someone like me. Not when you are so much more and so much better than I will ever be. I am so incredibly lucky that you choose to stay with me everyday. And I will cherish every moment we spend together.” I saw his eyes starting to shine near the end of the sentence.

I leaned in and softly kissed him on his lips. My hands cupping his face and softly stroking under his eyes. When we finally broke apart I saw all the love I felt for him reflected. “don’t you ever say that I am better than you are or that you are lucky to have me. I love you and I will never ever leave you okay.” I told him firmly, even though my voice cracked near the end. 

He looked up at me. “I love you too, Alexander. More than you can imagine.”


End file.
